Poetry Bender
by Sweet.Melody817
Summary: This is a collection of poems I write in my spare time. About anything avatar related.No more poems unless I get rid of my writers block for them Read & Review.
1. Raindrops are Falling

This is my first avatar fic so be nice.It's a collection of poems about anything to do with avatar. This one is Zutara. It rhymes so don't be too harsh.

**Raindrops are Falling**

Raindrops are falling

they fall on our hands,

clasped together

one of the fire and one of the sea

hands of people who were meant to be

raindrops are falling as we feel the guilt

of this relationship we slowly built

so many things are lost as the raindrops wash away

so many things gone if we were to stay this way.

raindrops are falling on you my love,

as we stare at the stars high up above

hoping our troubles would just wash away

just like the raindrops on this gloomy day.


	2. Just a Kiss

Here's the next poem. This one's Kataang. If you haven't seen cave of two lovers this might give away something. It's in Aang's POV. Read & Review!

**Just a Kiss**

It was just a kiss,

only to save our lives

nothing more.

then why does it feel so different?

why does it feel like it's only the beginning?

why does it feel so right?

maybe we could kiss again.

maybe we can make it more, than just a kiss.


	3. The Weight of the World

This is a little different from the poems I normally write. It's about all the pressure on Aang and how it makes him feel. Thank you Lilliesofthevalley and Summer's End for reviewing. Read & Review.

**The Weight of the World**

you have no idea how hard it is

to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.

holding lives in your hands,

being there to pick up the pieces.

you have no idea what it's like

knowing you made a mistake

knowing you could have been there

to save all that you knew and loved.

no idea what it's like to be on the run

yet ready to fight

ready to stand for what you believe in.

you have no idea what it's like,

to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.

you have no idea what it's like,

but I do.


	4. Is it Love?

Ok. Once again don't go too hard on me. Rhyming isn't my thing but it's just so much fun. Zutara. Katara's POV. Thank you Lilliesofthevalley, Summer's End, and Mexman1993 for reviewing. Read & Review. I need more reviews!

**Is it Love?**

Is it love this thing I feel inside?

everytime I see you my eyes go wide.

Is it love how my heart beats a little faster?

when I see you my brain is a disaster.

Is love this feeling I can't control?

seeing you makes me feel so whole.

I wish I knew,

how I could've fallen in love with you.

how could I fall for my enemy?

could my enemy ever fall in love with me?

Deep down I know it's true.

all I want is to be with you.

hoping maybe you will see.

all the same feelings just for me.


	5. Soaring

This poem's about how Katara felt when she was riding Teo's glider. Sorry, no rhyming this time. Read & Review.

**Soaring**

This is the most amazing feeling

soaring through the clouds.

not a care in the world.

only the rush of the wind,

the feeling of joy.

I wish I could stay like this,

high up in the sky

no troubles at all.

soaring high above the world

everything feels so right

I feel so happy soaring,

the way I haven't felt,

in a long time.

I wish I could stay up here,

soaring through the sky.


	6. Why?

this is a Sokka/Yue poem.Thanks to all thepeople who reviewed so far. If you review my writing is better. So please review!

**Why?**

I stare at the moon, high in the sky.

I ask myself why

why did you have to die?

I miss you my beautiful princess

our life together would've been a success.

I love you more than words can explain

being apart makes me go insane

why was our happiness taken?

now I'm miserable until the moon awakens.

I ask myself why.

why did we have to say goodbye?


	7. Scarred

This is a sad poem about Zuko and his father. I hope you like it. Review everybody! Review!

**Scarred**

I have dishonored my whole family

there is no turning back

hated by everyone,

I have dishonor scarred upon my face

so much more was scarred,

so much more.

father how could you do this to me?

I thought I meant more to you than a symbol of power.

But I _will_ come back.

I will capture the avatar.

I will prove to you I'm more than just the son who was lucky to be born.


	8. Opposites Attract

Another Zutara(Zutara's awesome).Read & Review. Katara's POV.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this so I'll say it now. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Opposites Attract**

fire and water,

complete opposites.

different in every way.

we come from different worlds.

we have nothing in common,

but it feels like I've known you for years.

maybe it was meant to be,

water and fire together

balancing each other like yin and yang.

we're completly different but,

you know what they say,

opposites attract.


	9. Goodbye

Finally, here's another poem. It's a sad Zutara. Katara has to leave Zuko. Katara's POV. Read and Review! The more you review the better I write.

If you have any requests for a kind of poem just ask.

**Goodbye**

This has got to stop,

it isn't right.

I can't keep sneaking here at night.

I know in my heart we're meant to be,

but fire and water are enemies.

I feel like a traitor

as my love for you becomes greater and greater

I have to leave

I'm sorry but I can no longer deceive.

I love you so much

but our lips can no longer touch.

I feel like I'm going to die,

but Zuko, I must say goodbye.


	10. Not Me

Here's the next poem. It's how Aang feels when Katara left with Zuko.(I know I said I hated this kind of thing but I'm depressed and this makes me feel better.)

**Not Me**

I'm in love,

so is she.

but she will never feel anything for me.

she loves someone else

not even caring how I felt.

he came last night and swept her away

now I'm alone before I could say,

the way I feel.

I try to keep the tears from flowing.

but it's so hard knowing

she could love that spoiled prince,

but not me.


	11. My Prince Charming

OMG! Did you see the new episode? Zuko left Iroh! And he was so mean he robbed everybody. Avatar Kyoshi was awesome though!

Here's the next poem. It's Zutara(again). I'm happy again. Thanks Lilliesofthevalley for caring. Katara's POV. Read & Review!

**My Prince Charming**

Every girl dreams,

clinging to the hope that their prince charming will come,

and take them way.

they'll ride on a golden carriage and be welcomed by the world.

As I sit here,

my head resting on your chest

I know.

I know as I stare into your amber eyes

I can feel it as my heart leaps at the sight of your face.

I know in a way,

my prince charming has finally come.


	12. Finally

Here's the next chapter. It's about Toph because Toph is my new favorite character! She rocks! I really think Toph and Aang are a perfect couple. They're both 12 and they'd look so cute together. Also Katara would be free for some Zutara.

Okay here's the poem now. Toph's POV. Read and Review! You could call it romance but not really.

**Finally**

I've always been treated different

The helpless little blind girl, they call me

The girl who can't do anything right.

No one understands me

I have to keep a huge piece of who I am a secret

Because I'm "helpless"

But now you've come, Aang.

Finally someone believes in me.

Finally I'm treated like any other girl.

Finally I have a friend.


	13. Before

Here's another poem finally. And this is kinda random, but in Zuko Alone Iroh had brown hair in the flashbacks and in The Storm he had gray hair in the flashbacks.

Okay here's a Zutara poem. This is kinda mean but Zuko betrayed Katara so it's only sort of Zutara. Katara's POV

**Before**

I need you to kiss me,

hold me close and say "I'm sorry"

I don't want it to be this way anymore.

maybe we can go back to before.

before you lied to me.

tried not to let me see,

what you were really doing

back before to when you would say"I love you."

and I could mean it when I said "I love you to."

I'm done giving you second chances.

you don't even deserve my glances.

things can't be like before

I'm sorry but I don't think I can love you anymore.


	14. I Can't

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with other things. Finally here's the next poem. It's about Li in Zuko Alone because that was the best episode ever! Read & Review!

**I Can't**

No matter how hard I try,

I can't hate you.

I can't make myself believe that lie.

You're the prince of the fire nation,

but you're kinder than any earth kingdom soldier I've ever met.

I can't,

no matter how hard I try,

bring myself to stop wishing I was in the field with you once more.

I want you to show me Zuko,

your skills with the blades.

I want you to show me the love a big brother would.

I can't make you replace him,

but I can try to make you my friend.


	15. A Father's Love

OMG! The Chase was so amazing! But it was so sad. Let's all hope Iroh makes it. This poem is dedicated to him because he's just so awesome. Zuko's POV

**A Father's Love**

You say "I love you"

the words I've never heard my father say.

I say "I'm sorry,sorry for going away"

and I can't help but start to cry

I don't want to see you die.

you loved me,more than a father ever could

and my pride kept me from saying what I should.

your eyelids flutter,

your breathing shudders,

and I know now that it's time for you,

to hear these words

"I love you too Uncle, I love you too."


	16. It's Ironic

Yay! I finally have time to update stuff! And there's only 4 days of school left so then I'll try and get everything done. Here's the next poem. Sokka's POV. It's Solee (Sokka/Ty Lee) My new favorite pairing next to Zutara.

**It's Ironic**

It's ironic,

the way love works.

I hate the fire nation more than anything,

yet my girlfriend is friends with their princess.

It's strange, how I felt no guilt.

the first time our lips met,

I was supposed to be protecting Aang from you,

but I just couldn't resist.

You're so amazing.

So beautiful and strong,

and sometimes it's hard to remember,

Remember I'm supposed to hate you right now.


	17. Not Ready

Here's another poem finally. in honor of the awesome episode.Aang's POV

**Not Ready**

Where have you gone?

I wasn't ready to let you go,

wasn't ready to move on.

You were my friend,

and I miss you Appa,

I wasn't ready for this to end.

How can I fight the looming battle?

I'm not ready.

I need the comfort of sitting in your saddle.

I can't help wondering why,

why I should even keep going.

because I'm not ready to say goodbye.


	18. Ginseng Tea

This poem is dedicated to Mako, the guy who played Iroh's voice. R & R

**Ginseng Tea**

He could still remember the first time his uncle held him

picking him up and cradling him close

murmuring words of love and kindness,

things he'd never heard his father say.

He remembered the way he felt, how he smelled.

How he snuck him away into his bedroom.

put him onto a chair and said:

"Would you like some ginseng tea?"

It was then Zuko remembered starting to cry.

-------------------------------

I couldn't help it. It would be just like Iroh to give a baby tea. And everyone knows Zuko hates it. Not that good a pom but too bad.


	19. Rock Like

Okay here's another poem. It's Tophaang Aang's POV.Read & Review people! Please review. Reviews are the motivation that keeps me writing and not playing video games all day.

**Rock Like**

"Rock like!" you would always shout at me

oh Toph, how I wish I was.

not cloud like, blowing away in the wind.

blowing away from you.

maybe if I was

you'd like me better,

something more than a friend.

maybe rocks don't get rejected as clouds do.

I wish I was rock like.

I would be sturdy,

unmovable

and there would be no way to pry me from your embrace.


	20. So Do I

My writers block is hopefully finally over. I've had it for a really long time and I'm trying to get out of it.zutara Katara's POV.I don't know what ZUko did figure it out yourself. And whoever requested that poem I'm trying to get it done.I know this is exactly like Before but it has different words and it's a tiny bit different story. This is the 20th poem I'm running out of ideas.

So Do I

You whisper those awful words in my ear,

begging my forgiveness,

words I refuse to hear.

There's no more us,

we're not still together,

no Zuko no

never ever.

Zuko,I can't belive that.

you've done it and there's no turning back.

don't say 'I love you'

It'll just make me cry,

even though I'd rather die

than have to admit that so do I.


End file.
